


Stress Relief

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Cerise Ryder offers Tiran Kandros a bit of stress relief.  Sparring, however, was not what she had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



> Okay! Here we go. Thank you to scientistsalarian for the lovely prompt here! The minute I saw it, I had to choose Rydros. The only problem was figuring out which Ryder to use? So, logically I went with the one Ryder I have that would be totally okay with some rough and tumble, stress-relief sex. *drum roll* Cerise Ryder. This drabble doesn’t take place in The Serpent. It’s just a little one shot, but it can be considered a bit of a prequel to the upcoming fic Two Shades of Blue. Keep an eye out for that one because I’ll be posting it all at once. For the hand to hand fight between Cerise and Kandros I drew from combatives experience from the military and Youtube hand to hand videos.

Kandros growled as he hit the punching bag in the Nexus training room. Frustration rolled through him making him sloppy. He knew it and that only intensified the growing tension inside of him. His mind whirled from the consequences of that last mission, and the lives lost because of his bad call. Turians weren’t built to withstand a lot of stress, it had dangerous long-term effects. There weren’t too many turians on the Nexus that Kandros trusted to get that close to him. He rubbed a hand down his face as he rolled his neck to ease the tight muscles. The chain holding the bag creaked as he let out a flurry of punches at it, anything to help erase the tension and the memories.

“Getting sloppy there Kandros.” That damned irritating voice again. His blue eyes swung towards the sound and saw the current bane of his existence leaning against the wall. Cerise Ryder, daughter of the famous, or infamous depending on who you asked, Alec Ryder. Untouchable. He grit his teeth at seeing the human there in a loose-fitting tank top and sweatpants. Her arms were loosely crossed over her chest, and her eyes were filled with mischief. That was never a good sign with this human. He clenched his hands, not caring about his talons digging into his palms. He was too pent up, and the little she devil knew it. She straightened off the wall and ambled over to him with her posture relaxed, belying the wicked look in her silver eyes. He’d never been one to be attracted to humans, asari yeah, but never humans. Ryder was different. She acted almost like a turian at times with her attitude and how she fought. It was too damned distracting and he’d found himself with a reluctantly growing attraction and respect for her.

She stopped when she stood in front of him. The human was short, the top of her head barely cleared his chest, but she’d never let that stop her. He also knew it was a sore spot with her and he’d seen her lay one of the militia humans out flat for daring to call her a midget. Her face tilted up to meet his eyes. “What’s the matter Kandros? Need some _stress relief?_ ” He sucked in a surprised breath at the innuendo in her voice. How did a human know about that? Her lips curled into a smile at seeing the surprise flicker in his eyes. “Surprised? You’re not the first turian I’ve been around Kandros. Far from it.” Cerise pushed none to gently at his chest, a blatant challenge for him. His sub vocals went haywire at the display and what it meant.

They’d been dancing around this attraction to each other for a while now. Cerise wondered if Kandros knew how obvious he was when it came to that. Doubtful since Tiran Kandros struck her as a very careful turian. She wondered what would happen if a careful, stressed out turian was pushed? Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as she was determined to find out. Her eyes lit up in wicked anticipation as she saw his eyes following her tongue’s movements.

“Why don’t you try sparring with a real opponent?” He scoffed at her challenge and at the heated way his thoughts had turned. He banished the thought of what her tongue and soft lips could do on his body. Of course, Cerise Ryder meant sparring, she certainly hadn’t meant sex. The image of her naked body under him, her head thrown back in submission ran unbidden through his mind. His groin plates shifted and he fought back against a stronger reaction to the human. Even if she smelled like sin, he wouldn’t give in to his dick. He was a stronger turian than that.

“You wouldn’t last a second against me Ryder.” He watched as she puffed her cheeks out in an irritated huff. It gave her a comical look and took his mind off more heated things.

“Won’t know if you don’t try. Scared a human half your size can whip your ass Kandros?” Her taunts were getting to him now. She shifted her weight and moved her arms under her chest. It tightened the tank top across her midriff and his mandibles flared at the sight of her slim waist. His eyes jerked up to hers and he saw the smug smirk there. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing! The growl that rumbled from his chest was unintentional and Kandros turned away. “You’re right. I suppose I should go ask Sajax if she wants to spar with me. She might put up more of a fight.” His body stiffened at the dismissal in her voice, he pivoted and loomed over her. To her credit, she didn’t flinch at his sudden move. He knew he could be intimidating when he chose. His respect for her rose a notch.

“Sajax is a skilled fighter, but _I’m_ the best hand to hand specialist on the Nexus security team.” Kandros snarled as he met the challenge she’d thrown his way. He leaned down until his face was in front of hers, letting the anger simmer in his blood. At least he told himself it was anger. It didn’t help that her scent wrapped around him like a lover’s caress. Kandros knew he would get addicted to this smell.

“Prove it.” Cerise felt her heart race at the thought of sparring with Kandros. She’d had other ideas in mind for stress relief, but she’d never been one to take what wasn’t offered freely. Sparring would definitely get her blood pumping though. She did wonder if this would end with her having to turn to self-gratification.

“All right Ryder. You win.” Kandros let out a laugh as he straightened and led her over to the sparring ring. The ring was a seven foot by seven-foot square of mats designed to absorb heavy weight. It could withstand a krogan body being slammed into it. Kandros glanced at the doorway and a thought occurred to him. He certainly did not need spectators in here for this, it would be humiliating enough if he came out from behind his plates with Ryder there. He tapped a few keys on his omni-tool and the lock switched to red.

“Locking us in Kandros? That afraid I’ll whip your ass that you don’t want anyone to see it?” Cerise’s tone was light and breezy, but he could see her shoulders tighten at the crimson light glaring at her. She was uncomfortable. _Good._ It would distract her and make her sloppy. Kandros turned and removed his armor, it had to be a fair fight. The honor instilled in him since he was a child wouldn’t let him fight a stress-relief match with an advantage like armor. He settled for his undersuit instead.

The man was a fine looking turian. Those pale, almost silver plates that covered his face. Cerise wondered if they extended to the rest of his body. She wanted to run her tongue over the darker flesh at his throat and nip the skin there to hear his sub vocals go wild. Her fingers itched to run over his plates, delving between them to find the sensitive skin there. Cerise wanted to feel his hands on her skin, those talons raking down her back. She never shied away from rougher sex, and thoroughly enjoyed it when a lover lost their restraint. Scratching, biting, and letting instinct take over. That was her type of sex, but thinking about sex had no place here. She shook her head to clear the traitorous thoughts and focused on the match.

Kandros saw Cerise ease into a defensive position. Her arms bent at the elbow and rose to just about shoulder height, she had one foot positioned just behind her. He wondered about that as it was different for turians to fight. He lashed out at her hip, but that foot behind her allowed for greater movement than he’d calculated for. She pivoted away and slammed her elbow down onto the exposed skin on his elbow. A hiss escaped him at the searing pain. She followed it up with a swipe at his waist, which he dodged. The human knew how to fight and how to fight dirty as she slid out of his reach.

Kandros hadn’t anticipated how quick she was. He was impressed with her fighting style and recognized it. It was Alliance military through and through, he’d almost forgotten that she’d served in the military before coming to Andromeda. He figured her father wouldn’t let his children go without learning how to defend themselves. While he was lost in his thoughts, her foot came out and kicked the joint at his knee. She’d snuck behind him while he was momentarily distracted and it brought him down. The sharp pain shot up his leg, the little human didn’t hold back. He growled a warning but she ignored it. He wasn’t about to let a human almost half his size beat him in a hand to hand spar. The time for holding back was over, and he would have to get as serious as she was.

“Admitting defeat already Kandros? Maybe I should go get Sajax.” Cerise sneered as he pivoted in a flash. She didn’t even manage to cry out before she found herself flying over his shoulder. _Fuck he’s fast!_ The breath left her in a single, strangled groan as her back hit the mats. She reacted on instinct and swung out her arm. Her hand closed over the joint just above his foot, she ignored his warning growl as her grip tightened on it. She braced herself and used her full weight as she pulled. Kandros didn’t have anything to brace against and went down with a heavy thud. Her lungs screamed at her as she scrambled to get out of his reach. She should’ve used the opportunity to gain an advantage on him, but this wasn’t about winning. It was about helping Kandros relieve some of that damn stress. She knew it wasn’t healthy for turians to have that much built up at once.

He sprung up and turned to face her. She felt a sliver of fear snake down her spine at the deadly look in his eyes, but she swallowed it. Alec Ryder did not raise a coward. Her hands came up in the automatic position as she braced for his attack. He practically charged at her and she dipped her shoulder to flow into his charge. It was like hitting a brick wall. His talons dug into her shoulder, she winced slightly as they broke skin. Her knee came up and she dealt a solid blow to his unplated waist. The blow served as a distraction and she slid under his arm and away from his grip. Sweat dripped down her back and stuck her blonde hair to her face. Her lungs screamed at her to get a lungful of air, but instead she panted. Cerise had little to her advantage in this fight, save for her experience in fighting turians in hand to hand situations. She hadn’t lied when she’d told Kandros he wasn’t the first turian she’d been around.

Kandros felt the frustration welling up inside him, but his blood ran hot as Ryder dodged another one of his blows. He reached out and swiped his talons across her abdomen, the sound of rending fabric reached his ears. Her protest was cut off midway through as he flung her across the mat again. The pitiful growl from her heightened the arousal heating his blood. This sparring match was supposed to help relieve stress, but it only made his yearning more acute. His thoughts turned heated as the image of her body pinned underneath his flew through him. He blinked and cursed as he saw the leg coming towards him. He had a moment to appreciate the brilliantly executed roundhouse before her foot connected with his exposed side.

Cerise had seen his distraction and had seized on it. Tears pricked at her eyes as it felt like she’d hit a concrete barrier and pain radiated up her leg. She hopped away as Kandros snarled at her. Cerise wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep going at this frantic pace, but she’d be damned if she’d tap out. She dodged the jab and blocked the follow-up. She brought her thigh up into the back of Kandros’ leg and she felt it buckle. Cerise pivoted and shoved at him while he was off balance. His hand swung out, and fisted in her tank top. She shrieked as she went down with him in a tangle of limbs. She knew she had no chance this way, he outweighed her and the way his legs were shaped gave him more leverage than she could gain. She was surprised when she found herself sitting on his chest, his arms trapped at his sides by her legs and her hands.

“Just admit defeat now. I promise I won’t gloat _too_ badly.” Cerise smirked at him as he snarled at her. She felt the vibration against her slick core, setting off another wave of heat roiling through her body. Cerise wanted to growl herself in frustration. She wanted the man lying underneath her but knew he didn’t see her, or humans in general, in that way. She respected him far too much to ever push, but it was also hard to control her body’s response to him. A shriek escaped her as he bucked up and tossed her aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter!

Her breath left in a sharp exhale as he pinned her down with his full weight, one of his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She struggled under him but she knew it was no use. He was too big and too strong, but it went against every fiber in her being to just give up without a fight. She planted both of her feet on the floor and attempted to throw him off using her hips. Her shirt caught and rose, exposing an inch of smooth pale skin, as she wriggled to get out from under him. It also exposed a fraction of her tattoo that crawled up her ribs.

“Enough Ryder!” Kandros dropped his forehead to the floor just next to her head. Her body writhing against his set off an unwelcome heated reaction in his body. He felt his groin plates loosen as her hips pressed up against his. It was slow torture to feel that soft skin against his plates even through the thick fabric of his undersuit. She went still beneath him and he felt her breasts press against his chest with each rapid breath she took. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to take what was offered, but he’d be damned if he would give in to those primal urges. He’d never been attracted to humans, they were too soft and fragile for him. He worried he’d hurt them with his talons and teeth. With _this_ human, he reacted differently. He’d seen what she could do with her own hands and how deadly she was in battle. She had a N7 for a father and would have been on a fast track to N7 school herself if she hadn’t been discharged. Her spirit, her fierceness, and her attitude attracted him. Yet, the worry was still there about being with a human. He wasn’t a xenophile.

“Fine. I admit defeat. Now get off, you’re heavy.” Cerise glowered at him as she tugged at her wrists. She was going to need a _very_ cold shower after this. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched. Heat pooled between her legs at the feel of his body pressed so intimately against her center. Cerise turned her face to steal a quick glance at Kandros and she noticed his mandibles pulled in tight. He looked like he was in pain and worry zipped through her. She didn’t hurt him, did she? _Fuck! I didn’t want to hurt him! This was supposed to be stress relief!_ “Hey Kandros, you okay?”

Her voice broke him from his thoughts, the concern laced through it snapped his attention to her. He turned electric blue eyes towards her and felt her quick intake of breath against his chest plate. His hand released her wrists and he eased his weight off her. She wriggled again, her hips brushing against his waist. Kandros released a warning growl as his cock slid out of his groin plates. Cerise paused as she felt him press against her body. Curious silver eyes glanced at him and he ducked his head to avoid her gaze.

“Sorry. It’s been a long time since I’ve, ah, released stress with anyone.” In other words, _it’s not you._ Cerise snorted as she read between the lines there. Fine, she was a big girl and could accept rejection. That didn’t stop her from wanting to lash out just a little bit.

“The only thing stopping you is societal norms.” Cerise huffed as she knew an evade when she heard one. She planted her feet on the floor and pushed herself out from under his body as he seemed reluctant to move. As attractive as Kandros was, as turned on as he was, she wasn’t going to initiate something he was sure to regret afterwards. She preferred partners not wracked with guilt or disgust afterwards. “You wouldn’t be the first turian I slept with and I doubt you’d be the last.” The human popped up to her feet in a swift move and she began to move towards the showers. Irritation fell off her in waves as she stalked into the unisex showers. Privacy was at a premium when energy needed to be conserved on the Nexus. Cerise winced as she stepped through the doorway, every ache and sting slammed into her at full force. Kandros may have pulled his punches at first but he had let lose at the end. She looked down at her tank top and huffed in annoyance at the tears in the fabric.

Kandros rolled to his feet, his eyes never leaving the showers. Adrenaline and arousal warred in his body, his cock twitched as he remembered her soft curves cushioning his harder lines. He’d be a fool if he tried to deny the attraction wasn’t there. He’d be a liar if he told himself that he didn’t have urges there before their match. His eyes had been drawn to the human who never hesitated in a fight, she was as tenacious as a krogan. He rubbed at his waist as the pain became a dull ache. _Hits like one too._ He had a choice before him. He could follow her into the showers and see where that lead them or he could go back to his quarters full of pent up lust. Previous experience told him that he’d be surly for a few days afterwards. As he thought on it, the clearer the choice became. He double checked the lock on the door before he headed to the showers, stripping out of his undersuit on the way.

“Stupid, fucking libido.” Cerise grumbled as she stepped under the cool spray of water, sending a shiver down her body. Her nipples pebbled under the cold temperature which only soured her mood more. The tiny cuts on her shoulders from his talons stung as the water hit them, but she didn’t care. She was caught up in her thoughts and didn’t hear the door open. She didn’t even hear him approach until two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and prepared to deliver a blow. Her body twisted and she stopped as her eyes recognized the pale plated turian behind her.

“Kandros!?” Cerise hissed as she saw the turian there. Now that the danger had passed her heart was racing for an entirely reason. Those rough plates scraped in a delicious friction against her body. She tensed as he lowered his head and brushed her shoulder with his mandibles.

“Is that offer for stress relief still on the table?” Her head tilted to the side at the rumbling sound of his sub vocals. His teeth gently grazed her shoulder, his tongue lapping at the skin. She answered with a moan of her own.

“It never left.” She gasped as she found herself spun around in his arms and she grunted in surprise as her back hit the cool tile of the showers. His hands dug into her waist and she felt her lips turn up into a smile. Tiran Kandros finally left his infamous control behind him and was going to fuck her against the wall. A delicious thrill rolled through her at the thought.

“I’ve never been with a human before Ryder. Help me out here.” Kandros groaned as her hand brushed against his waist. Her fingers glided over the unplated skin there, her nails raked across it. He hissed in a breath as he lowered his head to her shoulder. She certainly knew what she was doing. Her hand covered one of his and tugged it upwards. Her head fell back against the wall as his hand cupped the warm weight of her breast. He squeezed it and liked the sound that left her when he did it.

Her other hand slid down her body and he watched as it passed the stretch of the snake on her body. At least he thought it was a snake. All thought fled as her fingers disappeared into her body. He tightened his grip on her breast, the weight of it odd against his palm. An apology was on the tip of his tongue but was cut off as she stretched up on her toes to brush her lips against his mandible. It helped he was bent over, and a shudder wracked his body.

“I won’t break Kandros.” She lifted both of her hands to his face and cupped his mandibles. Spirits her scent was on her hand. A heady musk that had him fighting for control. She knew every move to test his patience and restraint. “Let go Kandros. Push me up against that wall and. Fuck. Me.” Her words whispered across his skin but he fought against the temptation. He remembered a conversation he’d overheard in the changing rooms. The humans had been describing someone back in the Milky Way in crude terms, but Kandros finally understood what they meant now. He reached out and changed the temperature of the water and steam began to build in the room. His hands lifted her and she let out a surprised sound. He bent down and saw the muscles in her stomach quiver under his gaze.

Cerise bit down on her bottom lip as he nuzzled her belly. He was too close to that heated center that ached for him. The rough caress of his tongue shocked her and her eyes flew down to his. She knew that a turian would be turned on by that move, but for a human? Her hand reached out and gently pushed his head in the direction she wanted it to go. Kandros bit off a growl as his talons pressed into her hips. Cerise let her fingers trail over his fringe, looking for that one spot.

Kandros felt her fingers on his fringe, seeking out the erogenous zones there. His cock was already throbbing for release. The press of her fingers at his sensitive spots threatened to have him spill against the tiles. She hadn’t lied when she’d admitted to sleeping with other turians. Her intimate knowledge of the erogenous zones told him that. “Ryder.” He growled her name in warning.

“Mmmm. I like it when you growl my name like that.” She rolled her hips as his grip tightened even more. His mandibles fluttered against her inner thighs as he stared at her. It was his first time seeing this part of a human female. The sight of her sent a wave of possessiveness through him, he wanted her to scream _his_ name. “You’re determined, I’ll give you that. All right then.” Ryder showed him where she liked to be touched. His rough blue tongue pressed against that little nub she’d shown him. “Gods!” Her head fell back and he grinned to himself. He must be doing something right and he repeated the movement. Her legs were draped over his cowl, and he felt the muscles quivering against his neck and face. Kandros closed his eyes as he savored the sounds coming from the human. Turians had excellent control over their tongues, and he took advantage of it. He slid a single finger inside of her and groaned against her. That seemed to send her over the edge. Her body went rigid and she cried out his name as her inner muscles clamped down on his finger. Kandros almost chuckled at how relaxed she was afterwards and slid her body down his until her legs draped over his hips.

“Are you finally going to fuck me?” He leaned over and nipped the skin of her shoulder as he slid slowly inside of her. It was so tight and warm. He eased in with small thrusts until he was inside of her all the way. His forehead touched her shoulder as he fought to keep himself in check.

Cerise wiggled her hips when Kandros stopped moving. The man was going frustratingly slow. She blew out an impatient breath and pulled out her trump card. Her last turian lover would always lose his mind when she nipped at his neck. The throat was a sensitive area for most turians as it was one of the few places that didn’t have any plates. Her teeth closed over the tough hide there with just enough force to let him feel it. Her tongue swept out to ease the sting of her bite. It had the intended effect. She felt the snarl against her throat as Kandros pulled out and slammed into her. His control frayed and she loved it. Heat pooled in her core as his plates slapped against her ass with each stroke. She threw back her head at the feel of those ridges on his cock hit every nerve in her. It felt like sparks under her skin. Release was close, her body screamed at her for it.

She let her nails rake down his back and his hands went to her shoulders. The talons dug in at the skin there, piercing the flesh. The sharp pain only intensified her pleasure and she felt that white hot knot building in her belly. She shifted her hips slightly so his plates would hit her clit with every thrust. Her back bowed as the knot broke inside of her. Heat rushed through her body as she practically screamed his name. His name on her lips broke his control and his hands raked down her back. The talons slicing small furrows in the skin, but she didn’t care. She was almost mindless with the intense pleasure from her orgasm and felt his body stiffen against her. He pulled out of her and released against her stomach as his cock dragged along her folds.

They both paused to catch their breath. Kandros winced as he saw the cuts in her skin. She chuckled at his concern and brushed a surprisingly tender kiss against his mandible. “I’m not made of glass Kandros. I’ll be fine.” The warm water of the shower washed away the evidence of their intense lovemaking down the drain. Kandros wouldn’t let her leave until he’d cleaned the wounds to her back and applied medigel to them. This side of him was endearing, and she let him smooth the gel over her back.

“So, uh, Ryder.” Cerise paused in the act of pulling her tank top over her head. The turian looked distinctly uncomfortable, and if she didn’t know any better, she’d swear he was actually shuffling his feet. Her silver eyes met his brilliant blue ones and she grinned.

“Any time Kandros. I mean that. If you ever need stress relief, give me a call.” Kandros relaxed as she took away the awkwardness of his question. He had wanted to ask what she wanted from this whole thing. Turians viewed sex differently from humans and lacked the emotional attachment to the act. Stress relief was just stress relief to them. He was glad to see she held a similar view to it.

“All right Ryder. I’ll take you up on that offer.” Cerise laughed as she pulled up the sweatpants.

“See that you do.” She pulled on her shoes and stood on tiptoe to press a fleeting kiss to his mandibles. He watched as she walked out of the showers. Kandros found himself surprisingly eager for their next encounter.


End file.
